


Coldness and Warmth

by gardenprince



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Hypothermia, Injury, M/M, Mission Fic, Mission Gone Wrong, Rescue, Treating injuries, nongraphic depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenprince/pseuds/gardenprince
Summary: When a seemingly simple mission in Cloud Country goes wrong, Kakashi and Gai must rely on what they have to get through it alive.





	Coldness and Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my drafts for a while, but I finally finished it. It's different than what I usually write, but I had a lot of fun expanding my horizons. Anyway, hope you enjoy!
> 
> (This takes place when they are somewhere in their early twenties.)

It was cold. It was so, so cold. He was so cold that the air stung his straining lungs and made it near impossible to breathe.   
  
And yet, everything seemed like was on fire.   
  
The heat had burned from inside, deep, deep in the core of his body, spreading, ripping through his veins and reaching through his skin.   
  
As it was set free, it had boiled over, pulsing energy through his body in concussive waves. Its wild nature seemed out of control, and yet, it was a powerful tool in his hands, but still only narrowly herded towards where he willed it to go. Chakra is a free-spirited creature; the gates opening set free from its cage, pulling its rage from deep within his very atoms. It soared through his muscles, leaving pain and destruction in its wake on both the body of its source and those it was unleashed upon: a double-edged sword.   
  


He was able to steer its course to serve him enough to decimate those who threatened to end him and his comrades.

  
Now, as quickly as it had ran its course, it died out. It had not discriminated or picked sides in its raging, and now, the holder of its exhausted power had been exhausted himself. He was a wasteland, shrapnel, torn muscles, boiled blood, and pain, pain, pain.   
  
So much pain.   
  
It was alright, though. He had won.   
  
And, although the mission was not quite over, his very being begged and pleaded with him to be finished.   
  
'Perfect muscle control,' he would brag, but was it really him controlling his muscles in moments like this, when his energy had been depleted so?   
  
'I am in control,' he had thought. He might have said so, if his lips were in the mood to listen. Ironically enough, his will hadn’t overcome the lack of power left in his muscles enough to let him do more than stumble zombie-like in the direction he came from.   
  
The coldness touches, then bites at his skin and seeps through him in a confusing contrast to his now dying body heat. The inferno from inside was losing this battle, but not before it had reached outside of his skin and melted the surrounding snow. However, the cold won that battle, too. The water that touched him threatened to boil before it was drowned by more unrelenting chill.   
  
He lied in the body-shaped crater his fall had formed, face in the losing fight's evidence of lukewarm, then freezing, slush, the last licks of flame retreating to his core as the cold reclaimed his form.   
  


* * *

 

  
Kakashi knew that the mission would be dangerous. They both knew it before they had set off. Tsunade had briefed them on their task and what it would involve, just like every mission.   
  
That is, they knew there would be a risk of running into dangerous people, as there is in most missions.   
  
They had not, however, anticipated what they had encountered.   
  
It was a convoy to the land of lightning. They were partnered with a small team of support and tasked with traveling to the location, splitting off from the group, and gathering information about what they suspected to be the headquarters of some rogue ninja.   
  
They were not to engage, but that plan had failed when they were found out. All it took was one woman with exceptional sensory perception, and then they were surrounded. The group attacking them made quick work of separating the two, keeping them from communicating and working together. Kakashi had not expected to be chased and cornered further into lightning territory, but he didn't have much of a choice- as soon as he lost sight and sense of Gai and his chakra had run low from being pressed into using that damn eyeball, he had to consider his and his teammate's lives. He had to consider the mission. It fired up anxiety in his gut to not know where his partner was, and to have a formidable team of ninja on his tail.   
  
To his luck, he was able to hide amongst a cluster of large rocks, and he frantically summoned his ninken with the chakra he figured he could afford to spare. From there, let them hold the ninja off for as long as it took to search through what he had packed, locate a food pill, and eat it, forcing it down his throat, and then shuddered, panting afterwards to try and catch his breath.   
  
Now that he had a small amount of energy being replenished to his system, he headed back into the fray. Kakashi's side now had the upper hand, and, with a serving of earth-style jutsu and some well-placed bites, the already weakened enemies went down.   
  
He gave all dogs but Pakkun the task of dealing with the thoroughly incapacitated ninja- Pakkun had another, more important task, one that they could not delay- find Gai. They pack could find them later.

 

Pakkun helped Kakashi find his way back to where the fight had originated and where he and Gai had lost track of each other. From there, the small dog picked up Gai's scent, a scent that he was well familiarized with, and followed it. Few words were spoken between the two, and no time was wasted. Though Kakashi's muscles ached, his lungs burned, and he likely needed stitches in a few places, he pressed on with his dog at a swift pace.   
  
His heart was racing, and so was his mind, repeating thoughts of 'please be alive' over and over again, even though he knew that Gai was extremely capable. But, they were supposed to have each others' backs, to keep each other safe. This, Pakkun understood, and so he did not waste breath with any questions to Kakashi.   
  
His rival was full of surprises. Let's just hope that his next surprise isn't death.   
  
Thankfully, the trail only becomes stronger as they move on. Pakkun soon not only smells Gai nearby, but blood and singed flesh. Ignoring the sting of cold in the pads of his feet, he speeds up for the last stretch.   
  
There he is. There's Gai, face down in a shallow crater, the slush of melted snow no doubt freezing, melting, and freezing again where it sits around him and soaks into his clothes. Kakashi gasps at the sight of it, his legs carrying him faster in his urgency. He can sense that Gai is alive, but weak, from the feeling of his chakra. The familiarity soothes him, but his partner's concerning state stops him from becoming too comfortable.   
  
He leaps into the impression in the ground, stumbling to his knees beside his best friend. Pakkun joins him and inspects his form for damage. After checking that he's breathing (and announcing so to Kakashi), and that he wont die from being moved, he gives a nod to Kakashi. The first thing that the jounin does is gently turn Gai over and remove his soggy flak jacket. He shifts him away from the ice-cold water and into his kneeling lap. He is unconscious still, and after warming his own hand on the back of his neck, Kakashi feels that his skin is too cold.   
  
"Gai," he breathes, the painful clench in his chest from seeing his companion in such a state showing through his voice. Without meaning to, he thinks that Gai looks quite beautiful, even with his skin and clothing singed and frostbitten.   
  
Pakkun works at warming Gai's extremities as Kakashi inspects his partner and comes up with a course of action. The man is currently fighting off exhaustion and combing damp hair from Gai's face.   
  
There are no chakra signatures nearby, Kakashi notices. They were likely taken care of by Gai. With how many gates it looks like the man ripped open, it makes sense. It must have been one hell of a fight, too, to make him do such a thing. He was probably desperate to both keep the assailants from escaping and to reach Kakashi, and made it this far back before succumbing to exhaustion from the gates.   
  
Kakashi carefully gathers his friend into his arms, bridal style, and stands up. Pakkun takes the discarded flak jacket in his teeth and tosses it over his back. There's no reason to leave it behind and waste it and its contents, abandoning it for someone else to find.   
  
After exchanging a glance with Pakkun, Kakashi takes off to where he remembers having set up camp. With the exertion of the day's events weighing down on him, he'd not very fast, and in the end, he barely makes it there. He crawls on his knees into his small tent, wheezing, Gai in his arms, and the sweat dripping from his forehead and freezing the back of his neck.   
  
He lays Gai down on his sleeping mat with all the carefulness that he can manage and begins stripping them both of their wet clothes. Pakkun follows him in and takes the clothes away. He is a good and kind dog, and fishes blankets and dry clothes from their packs to help them dry off and get warm, which Kakashi is very grateful for. As he towels them both off with the most absorbent blanket, he reaches over and scratches Pakkun's head, fixing his ninken with a look that he hopes convey his gratitude. Pakkun 'hm's in appreciation.

Pakkun sets a flask of water next to Gai's head. He asks if they need anything else, to which Kakashi shakes his head. Satisfied that he is no longer needed in the tent, Pakkun heads out with their clothes and starts a small fire, for both warmth and to dry their clothes and shoes. He is a good dog. The rest of the pack, he thinks, will show up soon.   
  
Inside the tent, Kakashi quickly takes inventory of their injuries as he redresses the both of them. The worst of it seems to be general exhaustion, a few deep gashes, perhaps a few fractures on Gai's hands, and Gai's hypothermic state. Usually, it was hypothermia that was the main issue when opening the gates, so Gai had undoubtedly dealt with both today. They are going to need to eat so much tomorrow, he thinks.   
  
He settles in with Gai after deciding that his slight frostbite is the most pressing issue and pulls their thickest blanket over them. It doesn't feel like a chore, really, to have to get so close to him. He is used to doing so, and he welcomes it.   
  
He takes Gai's hands in between his own and rubs them furiously to will the blood to flow back into them, breathing hot breath onto them as he does so. He works at a frantic pace, pulling Gai's freezing cold feet to be trapped in between his own legs to warm them as best as he can while his hands are busy; he rubs Gai's hands and arms, presses the other's hands to the bare skin of his torso under his shirt. He remembers Gai's face, his icy nose, lips, and cheeks, and presses his cheeks against them, rubbing him with the tip of his own cold nose and breathing warm breaths onto his skin. It works, and he feels both of them becoming a safer temperature. Once he deems his fingers warm enough, he tucks the blanket under Gai's chin and takes the other's feet into his hands, doing the quick rubbing motion here, too, to hopefully keep him from losing any toes.   
  
With Gai warm enough, Kakashi gets to work on cleaning and dressing their wounds. It doesn't take long, and during the process, Kakashi starts to smell and hear a fire softly burning and crackling outside. He looks to the shut entrance of the tent and sees its light. It casts a shadow of Pakkun onto the canvas of the door. God is he thankful for that dog. He will make sure to give him extra treats when they get back home.   
  
When he's finished, he takes a long drink of his water flask. The cool liquid feels so, so good to drink. He brings the opening to Gai's lips (which are thankfully pink now instead of a washed out white-blue) and lifts his head, managing some down his throat. He bets that Gai needed it badly.   
  
By now, the fatigue is pulling at him to stop moving and *just lie down already,* and so, with a sigh, he complies. He holds Gai tight, positioning the other's extremities to sap the most warmth from Kakashi's body as possible, and stares at his sleeping face with tired eyes. An overwhelming feeling swells in his chest and belly, one that he acknowledges as relief. He is immeasurably glad that Gai is here with him and safe at that. Along with that, there is also something that may be described as an intense affection for his friend, something like love. Their close position not only warms them, but gives Kakashi a feeling of comfort that is difficult to find anywhere else.   
  
Kakashi shuts his eyes and nuzzles Gai's cheek, his chest tight and his face feeling warm from the thoughts, and lets sleep take him.

 

 

 

 

When Gai opens his eyes, the first thing he notices is a warm body around him. That, and then his aching body. He groans. His *everything* is sore, his eyes and head are throbbing, and his fingers and toes sting even more than the rest of his skin.   
  
His heart races when he wakes up more and suddenly asks himself where he is, but then he wakes up more and notices Kakashi. He pulls his hands away from Kakashi and wipes at his eyes as he looks over down at the wild mop of gray. Below that is Kakashi's face, and he is obviously asleep. Even with his mask on, Gai can tell that his mouth hangs open. His eyes are closed, and he looks blissfully unconscious.   
  
'My rival is so cute," Gai thinks, and he smiles. He also thinks about how Kakashi must have saved him last night, and is overcome with gratefulness for him, his eyes watering slightly. It is light out now, as he can tell by how illuminated the tent is.   
  
He lies still while Kakashi sleeps, as he doesn't want to wake him. He does, however, wrap his arms around him once more. He finds their closeness lovely, and also just wonderfully warm.   
  
Eventually, and really after not that long, Kakashi does awaken. He cracks open an eye to see Gai's face, the other man's eyes closed, but at Kakashi's shifting, he opens them and looks over with a smile. Kakashi's eye widens for a moment.   
  
"Good morning," Kakashi says simply.   
  
"And a good morning to you, too, Kakashi." Gai replies.   
  
Kakashi gives him a soft smile. "I'm glad you're alright. How much does it hurt?"   
  
Gai responds with a stretch and a wince. "Not too much... say, how..."   
  
Kakashi anticipates his question. "After we were split up, I fought off my own group of rogue nin. Pakkun helped me track you, and I brought you back here."   
  
Gai nods as he thinks it through. "Thank you, Kakashi." He makes eye contact with him. "I'm so glad that I can count on you to have my back." His eyes are once again watery, and he's smiling. "You're amazing, rival."   
  
Kakashi can't help but smile back at him. "Psh... not really. And I know you would do the same for me."   
  
"Yes, of course! You can count on that, Kakashi." Gai gives him a thumbs up and takes one of Kakashi's with his free hand, squeezing it.   
  
Kakashi's expression turns soft and he sighs gently as he and Gai stare at each others' faces for what is probably much too long to be a normal, platonic gaze. The presence of his pack is very close-by, but neither let that deter them from indulging in an intimate moment.   
  
"I'm glad you're safe... I'm so sorry for getting separated from you. I'm sorry that you had to hurt yourself so much to win against them." Kakashi speaks much more softly now.   
  
"Rival... Kakashi, now, you know it's not your fault. Don't be sorry. What matters is that we're both alright." Gai lifts Kakashi's hand to his own face. "I can't say how thankful and impressed i am with you for getting us both back in one piece." With that, Gai presses his lips to Kakashi's knuckles in a cautious gesture. Kakashi's eyes don't leave Gai's face, and he feels his cheeks warm.   
  
He can't seem to make himself say anything in response to that. The pressure in this space is too tight around his chest. Instead, he leans in to close that small distance between their faces, looking Gai in the eyes as they breathe each others' breaths. Slowly, their eyes close, and Kakashi raises his free hand to pull down his mask. He tilts his chin just enough to capture Gai's lips in a soft kiss. It lasts only a moment, and when they separate, Gai's hand lifts to hold Kakashi's cheek. It wills him closer again, and they kiss over and over. There is no rush, only warmth, tenderness, and a pleasant feeling in their chests. The only sound in the tent is the soft sounds of them kissing. Both of their cheeks are hotter than they've been this whole mission.   
  
It doesn't last forever, of course. They have to break away to breathe, to say something, and as they do, one of Kakashi's ninken paws open the tent's flap.

 

As soon as they have eaten and packed, Kakashi will dismiss his pack, and they will return to their team and head back to Konoha.   
  
Biscuit's nose appears in the tent. They both look to their visitor before looking back to each other. There is a soft smile on both of their face that tells the other there’s nothing to worry about, and that they can talk about this later. Their bodies ache all over, but the both of them, along with the pack an the other team members waiting for them, are alive. For now, everything is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please leave a comment telling me what you think- I appreciate them!


End file.
